Boggarts Again
by Javiia
Summary: The sixth year Defence Against the Dark Arts class is doing Boggarts again - only this time Draco Malfoy isn’t getting out of it. Told from three perspectives; Draco, Harry and Hermione. Slightly AU but could fit in with the books. Rated for one cuss.
1. Draco Malfoy

Boggarts again. Didn't we do this enough in third year? My fears are so much more real now, so much more powerful and harmful. Maybe I can get out of it the same way I did last time – stand at the back of the class and be inconspicuous.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're up next!"

Of course that wouldn't work. That would require too much luck, and it's Potter that's versed with that, not me. I move to the front of the classroom, wand at the ready. I'm very wary, I don't know what will turn up. I fear so many things now.

The boggart turns it attention to me and shifts. I am now facing myself. My lips tighten. This nightmare is possibly the worst it could have turned into. It sneers at me and raises it's wand. I can hear the mutters from the rest of the class, after all, why would I be afraid of myself?

The wand is turned to point at someone else. Someone on the other side of the room. I'm frantically trying to think of something funny to turn it into, but I simply can't. There is nothing even remotely humorous in this situation, apart from the irony that is, and I'm pretty sure irony doesn't work on Boggarts.

"Ava-"

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

Well, this image really isn't any better. Kneeling and saying "I live to serve, my Lord", now that I'm supposed to look forward to.

"I li-"

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

Fuck. I'm getting branded.

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

Sadistic smile, perverse delight, about to use a spell that will blow up the entire classroom, basically becoming Auntie Bella.

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

Same image, only the wand has changed focus and the words have changed.

"Cru-"

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

Oh yes, my absolute favourite, just after me tourturing and killing him. I'm pretty sure dead saviour is supposed to be on my to-do list, not the prevent-from-happening one. What's the bloody professor doing, I'm obviously having trouble getting rid of this bloody Boggart!

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

A dark haired man who looks slightly insane (and a lot like Auntie Bella) falling through an archway with a ragged veil across it. I turn to look at Potter, who has his wand pointed at the Boggart. He as an odd look on his face, as though that wasn't what he expected the damned creature to turn into. Or as if he's about to burst into tears any moment. Or a combination of the both. Then Granger got her wand out.

"Riddiculus!"

_CRACK_

Was that- Professor Lupin and the same man? But they were both naked, and-

"_RIDDICULUS!_"

_CRACK!_

Oh, so _now _the professor decides to regain control of the lesson. Weasly looked decidedly green, and Granger was bright red. I wonder why she's afraid of that? Is she a homophobe? Why those two specifically? Potter looked like he was asking her the same question.

"Alright everyone, good lesson! Class dismissed! I want a 4 inch essay on why the Boggart turned into what it did!" Um, because we're afraid of it?

I look at Potter. He catches my eye and stares for a moment. I turn and leave.


	2. Harry Potter

Boggarts again. We did these in third year, I think we know how to dispel them.

Then I remember Mrs. Weasley, and the dead bodies, and suppressed a shudder. Alright, sometimes it's hard, especially when you can't think of anything funny.

I'm watching the Boggart change. How could people be afraid of such superficial things? A hand, a mummy, a dead cat, a… moon. Ron's spiders. I guess these things actually have meaning to these people, but still some of them are a little silly, like Hermione's "I failed everything!"

"Mr. Malfoy, you're up next!" Ron elbowed me in the side.

"Now we get to see what Malfoy's afraid of. What do you reckon, having a hair out of place? Uglyness? Maybe it will turn into a cracked mirror!" Ron started giggling. I watched the stiffness in Malfoy's stance and remembered who he grew up under. I think he's seen worse then a hair out of place.

It turned into himself. Ron started giggling louder, earning a glare from Hermione. It's obvious he thought he's right, but then the other Malfoy sneered and raised it's wand. Why is Malfoy afraid of himself? Then it pointed it's wand at me.

"Ava-"

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

Now Malfoy was kneeling in Death Eater robes, I don't think anyone else really realised it though.

"I li-"

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

Now it's rolling up it's sleeve and holding out it's arm. Wha-?

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

And now it looks mad. And very, very scary. Sort of like Bellatrix, and it's aiming it's wand at the class-

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

And now the wand's pointing at me again. Malfoy's starting to get really desperate with his "riddiculus'".

"Cru-"

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

Now it's me. Dead. It looks a lot like Mrs. Weasley's actually. I glance at the professor, and he looks completely satisfied with just watching. My mouth tightens, and I lose all remaining respect I have. I step forward, Hermione also looks like she wants to help.

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

And I'm watching Sirius fall through the Veil. Fuck. Where are the Dementors?! I can handle them! Not this, not this, not this, anything but this-

"Riddiculus!"

_CRACK!_

WHAT!?! WHAT IS SIRIUS DOING TO PROF- REMUS!?!

"Hermione!?"

"_RIDDICULUS!_"

_CRACK!_

Yea, that'd be right. _Now_ the professor decides to take over the lesson.

"Alright everyone, good lesson! Class dismissed! I want a 4 inch essay on why the Boggart turned into what it did!" Could that reason possibly be that's what it's supposed to do?

"Hermione-"

"After class!" Well, she looks red. I glance up and catch Malfoy staring at me. I hold his gaze for a second before he leaves.


	3. Hermione Granger

Boggarts again. It was the only thing I failed in third year. I shake my head. I can't believe that my greatest fear then was failing. Though this one probably isn't much better.

I watched everyone change the Boggart into something they found amusing. It really says a lot for your imagination. I suppose it's a good thing that I'm always most terrified of obscure things so I won't have to come across them often, because, quite frankly, I suck at facing them.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're up next!" Ron elbowed Harry in the side.

"Now we get to see what Malfoy's afraid of. What do you reckon, having a hair out of place? Uglyness? Maybe it will turn into a cracked mirror!" Ron started giggling. I sniffed, irritated. Why couldn't Ron just grow up? Whatever it is it's obviously scary for him, and we shouldn't give him a hard time because of it.

It turned into himself. Ron started giggling louder. I glared at him, I really think Malfoy is afraid of something other then a misplaced hair.

The mirror-Malfoy sneered at the real one and turned it's wand on Harry.

"Ava-"

"_Riddiculus!_"

CRACK!

Now it was kneeling in thick, black robes.

"I li-"

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

And now it's holding out it's forearm. He's getting the Dark Mark!

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

And now mirror-Malfoy looks insane, and is aiming his wand at the class-

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

And now the wand is back at Harry! Why isn't the professor doing anything-

"Cru-"

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

Dead Harry. Right, that's it. I raise my wand-

"_Riddiculus!_"

_CRACK!_

-and Sirius is falling through the Veil. Harry looks like he's going into shock! Crap, I really don't want to do this.

"Riddiculus!"

_CRACK!_

And there is Sirius giving Remus head. Yup, turns out they were less friends and more lovers. It really does make sense though, when you think about it. And just guess how I found out. I mean, walking in on the teacher you had a crush on in third year receiving head from your best friend's godfather is probably one of the lesser traumatic things you can see. Yes, I'd recommend it.

"Hermione!?"

"_RIDDICULUS!_"

_CRACK!_

Of course, _now_ is when you take control of the lesson. Just because _you_ can't handle gay sex. Or maybe it's because it just turns you on so much-

"Alright everyone, good lesson! Class dismissed! I want a 4 inch essay on why the Boggart turned into what it did!" Honestly, it's what Boggarts are supposed to do. What stupid homework.

"Hermione-"

"After class!" I can't tell him now, although I should, just to see the stupid professor's face change colours.

My attention is caught by Malfoy leaving the room. I hide a grin as I pack up my bag. Worst fear is killing Harry? Afraid of torturing him and Harry dying? Doesn't want to be marked, pledge his allegiance to You-Know-Who or kill people? Yes, I think it's time Malfoy and I had a little talk.


End file.
